Beauty and the Beast - The Enchanted Christmas
Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 29th December 1997 and 2nd November 1998. Description THIS MAGICAL TALE REVEALS A CHRISTMAS PAST WHERE BELLE VOWS TO WARM THE BEAST'S CASTLE WITH THE SPIRIT AND HOPE OF THE SEASON - EVEN THOUGH THE BEAST DOESN'T LIKE CHRISTMAS. SHE ASKS ALL THE ENCHANTED OBJECTS TO CHIP IN, INCLUDING RELUCTANT ANGELIQUE - A BEAUTIFUL TREE ORNAMENT WHO WAS ONCE THE CASTLE DECORATOR. NOW BE OUR GUEST FOR A PERFECTLY ENCHANTING UNTOLD CHAPTER IN A TALE AS OLD AS TIME. Cast *Robby Benson as Beast - A selfish prince turned into a hideous Beast as punishment and the main protagonist of the film. His behavior seems to be improving, although he still resents Christmas for the painful memories it brings, which he would later abandon when he allows everyone (including himself) to celebrate Christmas. *Paige O'Hara as Belle - A young woman residing in the Beast's castle in exchange for her father's freedom. She and the Beast are now friends, but they repeatedly clash over Christmas until the end. *Jerry Orbach as Lumiere - A kind-hearted but rebellious servant, turned into a candelabra. He is prepared to celebrate Christmas with or without his master's consent. *David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth - The Beast's Majordomo and Lumiere's best friend, turned into a clock. He initially opposes celebrating Christmas, but even he cannot resist the temptations of a happy holiday. *Haley Joel Osment as Chip - A lively teacup and the son of Mrs. Potts. His presence in the spell flashback proves that he and the other servants have not aged during the ten-year spell period. Andrew Keenan-Bolger provides his singing voice. *Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts - The castle maid, turned into a teapot. She is the storyteller of the events of the film. *Bernadette Peters as Angelique - The castle decorator, turned into a Christmas angel. She initially opposes preparing Christmas, as she fears the Beast will destroy her hard work, but in the end, she relents. *Tim Curry as Forte - The castle composer and the main antagonist of the film, turned into a Pipe Organ. As the Beast's private and personal confidante, he proves to be more useful to his master with the spell, and will do anything to keep the spell from breaking, especially to enforce the prohibition of Christmas and breaking the castle down with his loud music. In the end, he is killed by the Beast, and his keyboard is destroyed. *Paul Reubens as Fife - A piccolo and Forte's unwilling henchman. He does Forte's dirty work under the false promise of a musical solo, but soon realises his mistake and allies with the Beast to stop Forte. Once human again, he becomes the new court composer. *Frank Welker as Philippe and Sultan - Belle's horse and the castle dog/ottoman, respectively. *Jeff Bennett as Axe - The Head of the boiler room. *Kath Soucie as Enchantress - The one who places the spell on the Prince and everyone inside the castle for the Prince's cruel ways. She appears only in a flashback, with a radically different appearance than in the original film. Credits Trailers and info Original 1997 release (Version 1) #Disney Videos Piracy Warning #Belle's Magical World (Long version) (Exclusively on Video) # Disney's Beauty and the Beast: The Musical 1998 Re-release (Version 2) #Disney Videos Piracy Warning #Mulan (Teaser Trailer) (Now Showing at a Cinema Near You) #The Little Mermaid (Coming to Video this Winter 1998) #The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Coming Exclusively on Video. in March 1999) #Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) #Disney's Beauty and the Beast: The Musical #Disneyland Paris 1998 (UK) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 29th December 1997 Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 2nd November 1998 Category:Christmas Videos by Walt Disney